fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Sugar Rush Racer (Candlehead Style) part 19 - The Sun Sets
Swizzle stepped down the little carpeted stairs before running to Candlehead and taking both of her hands in his. Swizzle: "You're the one." tears brimmed his greyish-purple eyes. Sakura: "Swizzle, get away from her!" she stopped herself as her real voice came out loud. She covered her mouth in shock when she remembered that she no longer had control of Candlehead's voice. Swizzle ignored her and pressed his forehead against the mermaid's. Swizzle: "It - it was you all the time." He felt like a fool for not realizing it sooner. He should have realized it when he first saw her. She looked just like the girl who had rescued him. Candlehead: "Oh, Swizzle, I - I wanted to tell you." she and Swizzle started to lean closer to each other Sakura: "SWIZZLE NO!" But just as it seemed Candlehead and Swizzle were going to kiss, the sun finally disappeared in the horizon. Candlehead’s third day as a human was now over. She groaned in pain and looked up as she fell onto the hard decked ground beneath her. Mishaela: "You're too late!" Mishaela laughed as Swizzle stared down at Candlehead. The skirt of her dress swirled in the sudden wind, wrapping itself tightly around her as it transformed into nothing more than a bright, lavender aura of glowing light; a light that faded moments later, revealing that she was starting to lose her legs as they turned into her pink mermaid tail However, she is still wearing the same racer outfit. Swizzle gasped in complete shock Mishaela: "You're too late!" She laughed gleefully On The word "late," Sakura curled her fingertips as lavender crackles and thunder escaped from the tips of her fingers and was coated in a swirl of crimson light as her kimona ripped, revealing her true self, as Mishaela the sea witch. She laughed as The whole crowd of people reacted with shock and disgust upon seeing the sea witch. Mishaela cackled as she crawled down the deck to Swizzle and Candlehead, snatched up the mermaid, and in a moment sat on the railing. Mishaela: "So long, loverboy." Her arms were around Candlehead's neck. With one final cackle, she jumped over the side of the boat. he ran to the edge trying to catch Candlehead's hand. Swizzle: "Candlehead!" But, he is too late, and the two sea beings disappear under the waves. As they descend into the depths of the sea, Candlehead's outfit has turned back into her same brown shell bra with pink polka-dots. Mishaela continued in the direction of her cavern, Jet and Gear following close behind. A snug smile danced on her face as she dragged her victim by her wrist, thinking of her up-coming triumph, Mishaela: "Poor little princess - it's not you I'm after. I've a much bigger fish to -" Gene suddenly appeared and Candlehead breathed a sigh of relief. Gene: "Mishaela, stop!" He came into view, stopping Mishaela with his glowing trident, it's ends pointed to her throat. Chuck was alongside the angry king and he glared at the sea witch giving a 'hmph'. Mishaela: "Why, King Gene! Ha ha ha -" she lowered the trident down. Mishaela: "How ARE you?" The king wouldn't take such nonsense. Gene: "Let her go." He pointed his trident at her even closer to her throat as he leaned closer. Mishaela frowned. Mishaela: "Not a chance, Gene! She's mine now." the octopus glowered as she tightened her grip on the girl's wrist and showed Gene the contract that Candlehead signed, Mishaela: "We made a deal." she unfurled the contract. Gene froze as he was presented with the scroll, horrified to see his youngest daughter's name signed at the bottom. Jet and Gear bound Candlehead's arms and pulled her away from her father, Candlehead felt her heart break as a tear slid from her eye. Candlehead: "Daddy, I'm sorry! I - I - I didn't mean to. I didn't know -" Without a word, Furious that Mishaela manipulated Candlehead into one of her evil deals, Gene powered up his trident and blasted the contract. Mishaela was sent flying back towards an underwater rock. But as the firepower from the trident simmered down, Gene saw that the contract didn’t have so much as a scratch from the attack. Gene was horrified as Mishaela laughed at his problem. Gene brought back his trident in shock. Mishaela: "You see? The contract's legal, binding and completely unbreakable - even for YOU." Silver stared down at his trident with a shocked look, and Mishaela took this as her cue. Swimming forward, she placed a cruel hand on his shoulder, Mishaela: "Of course," Mishaela bit her lip as she waved the contract around casually. Mishaela: "I always was a girl with an eye for a bargain." she slid behind Gene's back Mishaela: "The daughter of the great sea king is a very precious commodity." As Mishaela spoke, the contract zoomed over to where Jet and Gear were holding Candlehead hostage. It circled around the terrified mermaid making a whirlpool around Candlehead before shrinking her down to a polyp. Gene tried to save her, but Mishaela stopped him. Mishaela: "But - I might be willing to make an exchange" she twirled a finger in the air. Mishaela: "for someone even better. . . ." King Gene pulled his arm away, watching her skeptically, and swallowed at this. Back above water, the prince appeared in his everyday jacket and shirt and his wedding pants, and dark blue leather shoes. Ignoring the looks from his subjects, he got in a lifeboat. Felix quickly ran to the edge of the ship, concerned for the sake of the prince. Felix: "Swizzle! What are you doing?" Swizzle began rowing away, calling back over his shoulder, Swizzle: "Felix, I lost her once. I'm not going to lose her again." he rowed determined to save his love. Back underwater, Candlehead was nearing her transformation into a polyp as Mishaela manipulated Gene. Mishaela: "Now! Do we have a deal?" Mishaela held the new contract Gene looked at his daughter who was nearly fully transformed then looked away in pain. He hated to give his power and his kingdom to the evil sea witch, but he wouldn't abandon his precious child. Clenching his eyes shut, the king aimed at the scroll, and his daughter's name was replaced with his own in Candlehead’s place. Mishaela: "Ha! It's done then." With that, The whirlpool disconnected itself from Candlehead turning back into her mermaid self and and it turned against the King. Gene suddenly started shrinking down into a polyp. Mishaela cackled evilly as Candlehead watched in horror as her father shrunk. Candlehead: "No . . . Oh, No!" Mishaela started laughing at their problem. Meanwhile on the surface, Swizzle was standing on the rowboat with a harpoon in his hands ready to be thrown. He could see something bright happening from the ocean floor. Once the bright swirls stopped Gene's crown came falling around him and his trident placed neatly beside him as he emerged, a small grub-like creature which weakly lifted its head up facing Chuck Chuck's eyes widened slightly as he looked at Gene in polyp form. Chuck: "Oh, your majesty . . ." Candlehead: "Daddy? . . ." Candlehead exhaled as she kneeled down toward her father. Mishaela: "At last," she picked up the golden crown. Mishaela: "it's mine. Ho, Ho . . ." She placed the king's crown on her head. Picking up the trident with her tentacle, her amused smirk turned into a wicked beam, Finally having what she longed for, loud cackles erupting from her throat while Ariel looked upon her father with guilt. But seeing how her father sacrificed himself for her, and furious at what Ursula had done, Ariel turned to glare up at Mishaela and tried to attack. Candlehead: "You - You monster!" she threw herself at the sea witch bringing her into a headlock. Mishaela seethed as she struggled to grab the princess, she eventually got a hold of her and threw her at a nearby rock. Candlehead wheezed against the pain as her back collided with the rock. Mishaela turned the trident toward her. Mishaela: "Don't fool with me you little brat! Contract or no- AAAAHH!" Before Mishaela could strike, her arm was struck by something sharp. It was Swizzle’s harpoon and it left a scratch on Mishaela’s arm. She turned to Swizzle, who was swimming above the fight Mishaela: "Why you little troll!" Candlehead: "Swizzle! Swizzle look out!" Mishaela held Candlehead against the rock her her tentacle and turned to her twins. Mishaela: "After him!" she pointed at Swizzle, who was swimming up to the surface. The two twins chased after Swizzle. Swizzle got to the surface and took a breath of oxygen only to pulled him back down in the water by Jet and Gear who wrapped themselves around his legs and on his upper body making it hard for Swizzle to get out Chuck and Jay saw he was in trouble Chuck: "Come on! . . ." the two swam over. Chuck bites Gear's tail bone, causing him to yelp in pain. Jay whacks Jet in the face several times and then finishes with the final blow. They let go of Swizzle. After the two let go of Swizzle they both glared at Chuck and Jay As the struggle went on, Mishaela, pointed the trident towards Swizzle Mishaela: "Say goodbye to your sweetheart." she got ready to zap Swizzle. Candlehead came up from behind her, covered her eyes, and pulled her head back, Mishaela shrieked, This caused Mishaela to lose focus with her blast of power and aim it towards Jet and Gear. just as the trident shot a thundershock attack, the attack hit both Jet and Gear electrocuting them both. Jet and Gear scream in pain due to being hit by the blast causing them to explode Mishaela drops the trident and looks at the space they once occupied, aghast, Mishaela: "Babies! My poor, little poopsies!" catching the eels' ashes as they fell into her outstretched hands. There were very few people she cared for in this world, but they had been her beloved pets for years. Her eyes glowed red as she growled and glared towards Swizzle and Candlehead, who were swimming to the surface. Filled with anger, and having had it with Candlehead, Mishaela starts to become extremely angry, a cloud of black smoke bellows out from Mishaela, she started transforming and growing big. covering the whole ocean, blackening it as Jay and Chuck watched in terror of her evil transformation with fear. Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:Fan Fiction